


It Was An Accident

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Kissing, M/M, rhink, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Is Rhett just clumsy, or is it something more?





	It Was An Accident

Rhett and Link drove to work together, just like they did almost every morning. They stopped by the coffee shop to get some donuts and two cups of coffee. Today they were planning on doing a lot of work on their new music video and they were going to need the caffeine. Link was driving, as he usually did, occasionally taking a sip of his coffee while he and Rhett talked about their plans for the day. At one point, while stopped at a light, he glanced over at his friend who had the wrong cup right at his lips, ready take a drink.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed. "That's my drink, dude!" Rhett paused, looking down at the cup before setting it back into one of the two cup holders between them.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. Link just sighed and shook his head. It wasn't a big deal. After all, it had been an accident. He didn’t see Rhett biting his lip, sadly eyeing the cup in question.

~ ~ ~

Later that day, while they were filming, they took a short break to review a take they just shot. They stood, side by side, in front of the monitor. Rhett leaned a bit too close and his head hit against Link's a little too hard.

"Ouch! Careful, Rhett!" He rubbed his head, looking at his friend who was still very close to him. Rhett frowned, his eyes like those of a puppy who had been caught chewing on the furniture.

"Sorry. I was just trying to see." Link rolled his eyes, choosing to go back to the monitor. His head didn't hurt that much. It was an accident. He didn’t see Rhett glancing out of the corner of his eye, draping his gaze over the shorter man’s face still so close.

~ ~ ~

Then, as they were packing up the props they had used that day, Rhett was carrying a rather large cardboard box past Link on his way to the prop room. The hallway was a bit too narrow and his hand bumped into his co-worker’s butt as they passed each other. It was a light touch and the Link felt a strange shiver run up the length of his spine. He didn't say anything, but looked up at his friend, confused. Rhett blushed.

"Sorry," he smiled, apologetically. "Um, coming through. Excuse me." He avoided his friend's gaze as he continued his way down the hall. Link watched him go, wondering. Just wondering. It was an accident. Right? After a moment he went back to packing. He didn’t see Rhett, just around the corner, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

~ ~ ~

That evening as they sat on the couch, taking a short break before heading home for the night, they made small talk. They talked about the shoot, about how well they thought it went, whether the mythical beasts were going to like it. They talked about future projects, like upcoming episodes of their internet series: good mythical morning. Then, after awhile, they just sat there, resting their heavy eyelids.

They didn't mean to fall asleep. When Link woke up he felt Rhett leaning against him, his blond head on his shoulder, his face nearly nuzzling him in his sleep. Link smiled down at his friend, enjoying the image of him peacefully laying there. After a minute or two, his back eager to get up and his body ready to sleep in his own bed, he shifted his shoulder stirring the large man from his slumber. Rhett blinked, groggily, yawning as he came to. He looked at Link for a few seconds before he realized he had been cuddling him in his sleep. Sitting up straight, he stretched.

"Sorry, man. I guess I was more tired than I thought. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's okay. I fell asleep too. It's been a long day. You ready to head home?" Rhett nodded and they both got up, going to get their jackets before leaving for the day. Link didn't think anything more about it. It had been an accident. He didn’t see Rhett watching him put on his jacket, letting his eyes wander down Link’s backside.

~ ~ ~

They got into the car and Link drove them to Rhett's house to drop him off before heading to his own house. He pulled to a stop in the man's driveway, just like he did almost every evening.

"Hey Link," Rhett asked. "Did I leave my hoodie in your car, last week?"

"Yeah, it's in. The back seat." Rhett unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his chair to look behind him. He strained his eyes to peer into the darkness of the car, but saw nothing.

"I don't see it."

"It's there," Link assured him, rolling his eyes. “I threw it back there myself.” After his friend continued to search, fruitlessly, he undid his own seat belt and turned to look in the back seat just as Rhett was turning back. As their faces passed one another, they came so close, barely an inch apart. They both froze immediately.

There was a second when neither said a thing, but stared at one another. Then, after swallowing the lump in his throat, Rhett began to apologize.

"Sorry, I... uh, I.. I just, um-" before he could continue. Link leaned forward, closing the short distance between them, and kissed him, softly, on his lips. At first, Rhett didn't respond, more surprised than anything, but then he started kissing back, relishing in the taste of his best friend. 

The kiss, though gentle and passionate, was short and Link quickly pulled away. Rhett looked into his sapphire eyes, questioning and Link smiled back at him.

"It was an accident,” Link muttered, mostly to himself. Rhett couldn’t speak and when he didn’t answer, or pull away, Link pressed forward again, kissing him harder and deeper before. His fingers lifted to caress the other man’s face, holding him close. He felt those magnificent lips kiss him back and he heard the other man's deep, baritone, voice moan, happily.

When they pulled apart again, Rhett met Link's eyes with own and saw desire there. He licked his lips, hopeful. Link had a soft smile on his face as he drew his fingers along Rhett's fuzzy jawline, but the other man still looked nervous, afraid.

“Are you sure you want this?” he wondered aloud. “Are you sure we should… I mean…”

“I want you,” Link said, his voice calm and certain. “I know you want this too. You think I haven’t noticed?”

“I... I do.. I do want you but…I didn’t mean to...” He cleared his throat before speaking again, speaking ever so softly. “I never meant to fall in love with you. It was an accident.” He looked down, embarrassed by his sudden confession. 

“It might have been an accident, but just because it’s an accident, doesn’t mean it’s a mistake.” At his friend’s words, Rhett felt his heart skip a beat. He looked up, uncertain, and looked into Link’s eyes once more, which looked back, kind and unjudging. “I love you too, stupid.”

“You love me too?” Rhett asked, hopeful. Link gave a small chuckle and his signature lopsided grin.

“Of course I do, you big lug.” He placed another kiss on Rhett’s lips, tender and soft. “Of course I do.” 

The End


End file.
